The invention pertains to a head piece for mobile or stationary refueling systems that comprises a refueling coupler for being connected to a tank, wherein several rigid pipe sections are provided for conveying the fuel.
Head pieces of this type are used, for example, as refueling arms or loading arms in industrial plants, particularly in the chemical industry. Such head pieces are also used as refueling systems at airports, particularly for refueling military aircraft.
When loading fuel and other liquid chemical mediums into tank trucks, railroad tank cars, non-stationary containers or aircraft, large quantities of the medium need to be transferred from a stationary or mobile container system, storage tank or transfer station into the tank to be filled within a very short period of time. For example, loading or unloading arms that are stationarily connected to a pipeline delivering the medium are utilized for this purpose.
When refueling military or civil aircraft, for example, large quantities of fuel need to be transferred from a stationary fuel system, storage tank or hydrant system into the tank to be filled by means of mobile, non-stationary hose carts or by means of adjustable refueling arms. Known systems of this type consist of stationary, scissor-shaped refueling arms that are stationarily connected to a pipeline delivering the medium or of mobile refueling arms.
In addition, it would also be conceivable to utilize head pieces of this type on refueling vehicles that are used, for example, for refueling aircraft.
Head pieces known from the state of the art comprise hoses, the front end of which is provided with a refueling coupler such that the refueling process can take place immediately after said coupler is connected to the filling hole of the tank to be filled.
For example, EP 01 66 800 E1 discloses a head piece for mobile or stationary refueling systems that comprises a refueling coupler for being connected to the tank to be respectively filled or emptied, wherein the head piece consists of a pipeline that is composed of six pipe sections, and wherein said pipe sections are connected to one another by six swivel joints that respectively have one degree of freedom.
However, refueling systems known from the state of the art have the disadvantage that their handling is associated with significant difficulties. For example, hoses represent a significant safety risk due to their susceptibility and sensitivity to heat, particularly when they are used in the vicinity of hot turbines and engines or in the vicinity of running turbines, respectively. These disadvantages simultaneously require intensive maintenance and inspection activities that need to be carried out before, during and/or after each refueling process. In addition, rigid head pieces or refueling systems known from the state of the art have the significant disadvantage of being very complicated to handle, wherein the connection with the tank connection piece of the vehicle or aircraft to be refueled is very difficult to produce and requires a high expenditure of force.
Particular problems arise when the tank connection piece of wide-body aircraft is situated on the underside of the wings. In such instances, the refueling coupler needs to be aligned vertically upward before it can be connected to the tank connection piece of the aircraft.
Since head pieces of this type do not consist of hoses, but rather pipe sections and swivel joints provided between the pipe sections, the head piece may, if so required, also be equipped with wheels in order to realize a mobile system.